


Another use for Holoforms

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Biting, Breast Fucking, Erotic Massage, Holoforms (Transformers), M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Size Kink, Spanking, Starscream has a female holoform, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, holoform sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Soundwave suggests the Decepticons get holomatter generators for better infiltration, Megatron gets a wicked idea that is slightly unconventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My basic thoughts were, why the fuck not?

“I think it would be most practical to instal holomatter generators.”

Megatron looked at Soundwave a brow raised. “Do you?”

“Affirmative. If the time arises, they could be used for infiltration. Especially for someone like yourself. You could easily carry your altmode with your holoform and go anywhere.” Soundwave stated, standing at attention.

Decepticons did’t have holomatter generators. Or at least most of them didn’t. They were not like the Autobots, where it was standard. Only the infiltrators did, as it was necessary for infiltrating inhabited worlds, and the phases for their conquering.

They had been on Earth for a long time, and they were no longer unknown. He didn’t need another decepticon in human hands. Shockwave had already fallen into their hands, and now he was gone and locked up on Garrus-9. He supposed a holoform would be handy. But first he would test it.

“Very well. Put them in yourself and a few other officers first. We will see how it works.” He would be dead before he had one installed... That was unless he found a reason for it.

“As you order, Lord Megatron.” Soundwave said, bowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron puts Starscream's holoform to good use.

Megatron realized some... research had to be done to make things believable. But in time, those who had been ordered installation of projectors got the hang of projecting believable emotions. Believable texture.

He observed Soundwave’s holoform. Human of asian decent. But that was all he could really tell. Slight bodied. Androgynous, he supposed the term was. His face was fully covered by a surgical mask, and a red visor, and his clothes were ‘cyberpunk’... What ever that was. Human fashion was unusual.

The others were in order too. Astrotrain was male with dark skin and slicked back hair, and dressed like a train conductor. The triple changer thought it was ’humorous’.

Rumble and Frenzy looked like two identical twins. Children as well. They wore visors just like Soundwave.

One by one he ticked off forms as acceptable or not.

All that was left was Starscream.

“You’re female.” Megatron said simply, scowling.

“I am aware my holoform is female yes.” Starscream snapped. His holoform was a pale skinned woman, thin, with short back hair in a bob cut and a beauty mark under the left... He would just call it an Eye now he supposed. The seams that ran from the corner of his eyes down his face were present as well. That could have some issues... But not many. It could be passed as a tattoo.

He looked over the dress he was wearing. it was... Wrong. He did a search.

“Your outfit is over 80 years out of date” Megatron said, “I told you to research human fashion.”

Starscream stomped a heeled foot. “I did and it was garbage. These clothes though, I liked them. Flapper. And its not out of fashion. Some people still dress like this.”

“You just don’t want to use a holoform so you picked one you knew I would reject.” Megatron growled.

“I did no such thing!” Starscream snarled, moving his hand to strike Megatron. The Decepticon rolled his optics, and caught his little wrist easily.

“Ow! Let go of me!”

Megatron blinked. Starscream could feel that? he looked at Soundwave. “Holoforms can feel?”

“Affirmative It is tied to his consciousness. Stimuli will result in sensation to the decepticon and thus a reaction.” Soundwave informed, “ If he was cut, his projection would ‘bleed’ to give the illusion of being real and he would feel pain. If he was struck hard and was unable withdraw his consciousness in time, he would feel that and be disoriented.”

Megatron squeezed his hand and Starscream hissed. Suddenly his curiosity was peaked. “Tell me more.”

“Holoforms can be intangible, or solid. They can also grow in size and can be larger then their actual forms. They can be just as strong as well.” Soundwave continued “In theory, a whole planet could be projected.”

Megatron suddenly sneered. An idea forming him his head. He quickly wiped the look off and nodded. “I think everything is in order. You may all cease your projections, save for you Starscream.”

Starscream huffed as the others all flickered away, yanking on his arm. “Yes, oh glorious leader. What do you want?”

Megatron knew Starscream. He knew the seeker had to be the best. No doubt his research had been utterly and completely thorough in more then just human fashion, emotional projection, and how their flesh felt.

And it did feel real, so soft. Though it was not warm. Apparently warmth could not be projected. That could be a hassle if it covered other things too. But there were ways to get past those issues.

“Make yourself larger. About... To a little over half of my height.” Megatron said, letting Starscream’s arm go.

The seeker narrowed his eyes, but did as was asked. His projection grew in size, and he rested his hand on his hips, his jewelry tinkling. “Yes? And why am I doing this?”

Megatron responded by reaching out and grabbing a breast. Very soft, and Starscream instantly gasped, projection flickering as his legs seemed to buckle.

“Keep it up.” Megatron growled. Such a strong reaction. It must of been because those breasts were right where Starscream’s turbines were. Those were sensitive, and he was associating the sensations to that area.

“The dress. I want it off. And anything you may have under it.”

“You disgusting perverted wretch! Does your- Oh... Oh...” Starscream moaned as Megatron began to massage the breast still in his hand, and after only a few more seconds, the projection flickered, and starscream’s holoform was nude before him.

“Good boy.” Megatron said mockingly, pulling Starscream against him and turning him around. The projection was cool against him, but soft. So very soft. He took the other breast into his hand, massaging it softly. Starscream instantly dissolved into hard pants and moans, fingers digging into the plating on his arms.

Everything seemed to be accurate. Just as he had expected. He pulled on the seeker’s nipples, pinching them and rolling them between his servos. He leaned down and pressed his face to Starscream’s black hair. It had no smell. He could only feel and see it. Another thing that the generators could not project.

“You like having your tit’s played with don’t you Starscream?” Megatron sneered, rubbing the tips of Starscream’s breasts, “You like having them too, yes?”

Starscream could only moan, the painted nails on his fingers scratching him. There was the strength Soundwave had mentioned. He let a breast go and slipped his large hand between the soft thighs. Even his now human valve was cool, and dry feeling. Yes. This was certainly a problem.

But Megatron was resourceful. He let Starscream go and had him turn back around and get on his knees. 

“Your breasts, use them on me until I am about to overload. I will warn you so you can stop.” he leaned back in his throne, watching Starscream intently. He looked dazed. Good.

Starscream grabbed his breasts and shivered, pressing them to Megatron’s now exposed spike. Megatron jerked his hips, a soft slapping sound made from the movement. Cool, but nice and soft. Yeah, he would not mind how it felt. And Starscream didn’t mind either.

He kept rocking his hips upwards. The holoform’s breasts were not particularly large, but it still felt wonderful. Like nothing he ever had before. Megatron grabbed Starscream’s head and pulled it to the head of his spike, leering at him. 

“Use your mouth too.”

Starscream snarled at him. “Fragging glitch. You have a human fetish. Wait till the whole army learns about this.”

“No Starscream. My fetish is dominating you. Every form of you.” Megatron said, laughing as Starscream placed a little kiss on the tip of his spike, “And its yours as well.”

“Oh you flatter yourself.” Starscream growled, sucking and licking at the head of Megatron’s spike. It was dry, until the lubricants leaking from the the tip of his spike made everything smoother.

Not smooth enough though.

Right when he was on the verge of overloading, he picked Starscream up. The projection was quite light. He pulled Starscream to his chest and pressed his spike right to that soft and cool valve, taking his spike in hand. It took two pumps for him to overload, transfluids soaking the seeker between his soft thighs.

And there was the lubrication he needed.

He rubbed the transfluids over his spike, and then fingered Starscream a little, get it into his valve as well. He sneered as the seeker devolved into shuddering moans, his projection flickering.

“Feel good?”

Starscream just rocked his hips into his large hand, riding his servo. Good. Megatron turned Starscream again, so his back was to his chassis. He pressed his spike to that small little valve, leaning over to look down at his second in command. He squeezed the soft hips once, before forcing Starscream down.

It was cool, so very soft, and incredibly tight. It was almost as good as his real valve.

Starscream shrieked, his projection flickering again. He went limp in Megatron’s hands, chest heaving. “You stupid brute. That hurt.”

Megatron kissed the back of Starscream’s neck, the hair tickling his nose. “Shhh.” he did not say sorry. Not when Starscream was clearly recovering from an overload. He looked at the very obvious bulge in the smooth and soft belly of the holoform. “Look at that. A tight fit.” he ran his hand over it.

Starscream only moaned, tilting his head to the side. Megatron moved his hand lower, a servo rubbing a little bud that he could only assume was like their outer node. Starscream shuddered.

“Just frag me already.”

“So eager. Alright. I will.” he adjusted his grip on Starscream’s hips, leaning back in his throne. With that, he started lifting Starscream up and down rapidly. Almost instantly Starscream began mewling and panting, arms lifted by his head as he was bounced up and down.

“Oh, oh master. Lord Megatron!” Starscream tossed his head back, his back bob cut, once so neat now disheveled. Megatron himself found himself entranced by how the holoform moved. Those breasts were bouncing, the pearl neckless swaying back and forth. Starscream had been utterly thorough in every aspect of momentum and physics.

He was impressed by the dedication. Maybe Starscream had been trying to impress him with his accuracy. A bit of out of date fashion was nothing compared to the work put into this.

“Your such a good little seeker hmm? So much effort to make this look as real as possible.” Starscream convulsed at the praise, back bowing sharply. Megatron laughed, rubbing his little node again, “Do you like that?”

“Y-Yes masterI Yes! Please. Please!”

“Please what? You need to tell me what you want.” Megatron sat up and leaned over Starscream, kissing his neck and leaving a soft little bite.

“Please, shove me on the floor and frag me. Please! I can take it.”

Megatron did just that. He lifted the seeker off his spike and dropped him before his throne. Instantly Starscream got on his hands and knees, displaying himself for his leader.

Megatron got behind him and thrust back inside, pounding the seeker hard and fast. he grabbed the back of Starscream’s head and pushed his face into the the floor, though not too hard.

“I’m getting close my little traitor. Where do you want me?” Megatron leaned over the seeker and bit his soft shoulder hard. He pulled away and saw red blood. Just like Soundwave said their would be.

Starscream wailed and convulsed in another overload. “Inside! Inside! Please!”

Megatron braced his pedes on the floor and thrust even harder, and in another minute he overloaded, snarling. he stayed inside Starscream’s holoform a moment or two, before finally puling out with a slick pop. Starscream shuddered and keened, face dazed.

“You did well Starscream. You are dismissed.” Megatron stood up and watched as the projection flickered and finally faded away, the transfluid inside of it falling to the floor with a splatter.

Megatron sat down. Maybe he would get a holomatter generator too. His curiosity was peaked. He made the call to Hook. He could think of some entertaining things to do with it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is holoform x holoform. It may take a few days to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron gets his own holoform and decides to have a bit of fun with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Megatron said that he never saw the need to have a holoform, but lets be honest, he would never tell Rodimus of all people he used his holoform to have sex with Starscream.
> 
> Rodimus would tell the whole Lost Light.

It took a few days, but Megatron had gotten the hang of his holomater generator, and a grasp at his projection.

His was male, white, older. With black hair that a good deal of silver streaking thought it. He had facial hair as well, a small bar shaped beard. Over all, his face looked a good deal like his own, though there were more wrinkles. The clothes were good too. He liked them and felt comfortable in them.

And despite his holoform being a bit older then say Starscream’s, it was in good physical shape. Muscular with a broad chest. He supposed human women might find him attractive, and he had half a mind to see if that was the case.

But he had no interest in humans. 

He had put in a good deal of research, though he doubted it would ever be as thorough as Starscream’s. But it was enough. He had no intention to use this as infiltration, or use it ever again unless things went well.

He had all he needed now. Lubrication as neither one of them could produce it, as well as a bit of research into something they could do to fully take advantage of how soft these forms were.

With his body locked up nice and safe, and his projection ready and waiting, Megatron sent Starscream a message to send his holoform to him. 

Megatron smirked as Starscream strode in and stopped, eyes wide. 

“You got one too?” was all the jet asked before quickly striding over to Megatron, grabbing his face and kissing him.

Megatron winced as Starscream bit his lip, pulling away with a sharp jerk. He subconsciously licked it, which made starscream quickly dive back in for more, glossa... Or tongue, which ever, forcing its way into his mouth. Dry as expected, but it seemed to rub more smoothly with them both being holoforms.

“You are old.” Starscream mumbled, hands reaching around Megatron to grab his aft. Starscream whined as Megatron bit his neck hard, drawing ‘blood’.

“I am old.” Megatron stated matter-of-factly, forcing Starscream onto his knees. He took off his long coat, tossing it to the side. It flickered away, no longer needed. He ran his fingers through Starscream hair, pulling his head to his groin, just pressing his face to it.

“I have something special planned today.” Megatron said, watching Starscream nuzzling the bulge in his pants, rubbing his thighs. It felt exquisite. “You will use your whole body to massage mine.”

Starscream nodded, and with that all of his clothes flickered away. Megatron sank to the floor, wrapping his arms around the seeker and kissing him. It felt so nice to kiss him. to feel those soft and cool breasts against his chest. Oh yes, with some lotion this would feel amazing. A rare treat they could never do normally.

With a flicker his own clothes disappeared, Starscream’s hands rubbing over his chest. “Oh handsome and strong... Lot good that does for humans.” Starscream mumbled, pulling away and licking his red painted lips. “Where is the lotion?”

Megatron waved over to the bottle of personal lubricants. Water based. He had to make someone go an get it from a human store. He wondered what Optimus Prime would think if he was still on earth and heard decepticons broke into a human business just for some lube. He laughed at the thought.

He watched as Starscream took the bottle and opened it, squirting it on his breasts. He rubbed them, sighing softly and moaning. “Well? Help me rub it on myself. You can’t just have a show.” the seeker hissed, smirking.

Megatron took the bottle and squirted some of the lube into his hand, rubbing it on Starscream’s soft belly and down between his thighs. Starscream laughed, pressing up against him and squirming.

“Of... ah... Of course you go there first.” Starscream purred, snatching the bottle back and putting a big glob of its contents on Megatron’s human spike. Megatron was glad the seeker made no comments about how odd it looked. He probably already looked at images of them.

Starscream left a hard bite on his neck before pulling away again, rubbing more lotion onto his body. he sank his fingers into his valve, fingering himself slowly. His thighs shook and trembled, chewing on his lip. He smirked when he saw Megatron staring intently at his hands.. “I think this is the best idea you have ever had.” he said, pushing Megatron over after removing his fingers, sliding easily along his abdomen and chest. “This feels... Very good. Unlike anything else.”

For the next few minutes, Starscream rubbed against Megatron, dragging his breasts along his chest, rubbing a thigh along his now erect spike. His hands rubbed over Megatron’s arms, soothing. This was something neither of them had ever done before, let alone been capable off. It was similar to having a soft charge sent into your armor, but it was actual touch, and it was soft... So wonderfully soft.

Megatron hummed, giving Starscream’s aft a hard slap when he grew a bit bored. The ‘flesh’ bounced, and the decepticon instantly found a new source of entertainment. He grabbed the soft aft, massaging it and ignoring Starscream’s angered muttering. He gave a few more hard slaps, Starscream jolting each time. 

“Do you like that?” Megatron bit Starscream’s ear, and the seeker hissed angrily. Megatron just spanked him again. It was a joy really. “On your back.”

Starscream did as he wanted, scowling at him. The pale skin on his aft was a bit red now. What a perfect projection. The decepticon leader pressed Starscream legs to his chest, and then gave a swipe at his valve. Starscream yelped, chewing his read lips and fondling his chest.

Megatron gave a few more hard swipes before pouring more lotion onto the now red valve, rubbing it slowly, massaging Starscream’s node, and slipping fingers inside of him. He had to get him nice and slick. He rubbed some on his thighs next before leaning down, burying his face between his legs.

Instantly Starscream’s hands tangled into his hair, tugging and yanking hard. Megatron was not bothered by it, sucking on the lips of Starscream valve, lapping at his node. He pressed two fingers inside, pressing them in deep to where the ceiling node would be. Starscream let out a shaky cry, nails digging into his scalp. It hurt, but Megatron liked that.

He pulled away after a while, focusing on fingering the seeker now, fingers rubbing hard and deep. Even as a human, starscream’s face was beautiful when in the throws of pleasure. He pulled his hand free as the seeker started to tremble, crawling over him and thrusting inside of him.

Starscream wrapped his arms around his chest, nails raking down his back. It stung. Horribly. It was like when the seeker left grooves in his armor. He buried his face in Starscream’s neck and bit hard, Sending the seeker into his first overload.

He started thrusting brutally hard, using his usual strength. Starscream devolved in to breathy, high pitched moans, breasts bouncing. He leaned down and caught one between his teeth, and starscream scratched at him even more, tossing his head side to side.

‘Tha-that hurts... Ah...” Starscream shook, slapping the back of his hand over his mouth as the other still left deep scratches along Megatron’s back.

“Ahh, but you like it when I hurt you. Especially when we are like this. Me fragging you for all your traitorous valve is worth.” Megatron crooned, leaving a hard bite on Starscream breast. Not enough to make his projection bleed, but enough to smart. Starscream always loved having the shell around his turbines bitten. This was no different.

“Maaa....” Starscream trailed off, body going stiff as he was clearly already about to overload again. Megatron redoubled his efforts, smirking as he brought his second to the very edge, only to stop.

Starscream screamed in frustration, slapping Megatron across the face and trying to move himself, but Megatron pressed down on his thighs, holding him down. “Not yet.”

Starscream whimpered, his hands going to Megatron’s shoulders. After a few more moments, Megatron started thrusting again, just as hard as before. Starscream built up quickly, as was to be expected. He did not stop this time.

The jet twisted under him, dragging his nails down his chest. Literally screaming. Always so loud. Megatron shuddered and faltered a moment, giving a few more deep thrusts before overloading as well. It was... An odd feeling. Hard to describe, but it felt more like a spark overload then one had with an interface array.

He pulled out, laying down on top of the jet and panting. He pressed his face between the slick breasts, smiling. Starscream only grumbled, running his fingers through his hair. It felt nice. Like the panels below his helmet were bing petted. He had always liked that feeling.

He must of dozed off. Because he suddenly found himself back in his body, disoriented for a moment. He had a few messages on his hud. Some from Soundwave, and one from Starscream.

‘Until next time you sick pervert.’

Megatron smirked. Next time indeed.


End file.
